masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Singularity
Mass Effect This gravitational power sucks multiple enemies within a radius to a single area, leaving them floating helplessly and vulnerable to attack. It can also attract objects from the environment, such as crates or pieces of furniture; enemies will take damage if they collide with other solid objects in the Singularity field. Talent Ranks # Singularity - Radius 4m, Duration 4 sec, Recharge Time 60 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.25 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.75 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 5.25 m # Advanced Singularity - Radius 6.25m, Duration 6 sec, Recharge Time 50 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% # Increases Singularity's radius to 6.5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 6.75 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 7 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 7.25 m # Master Singularity - Radius 8.25m, Duration 8 sec, Recharge Time 40 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% Classes These classes have access to the Singularity talent: * Adept Unlockable * Asari Scientist Unlockable Mass Effect 2 Singularity is a biotic power available exclusively to the Adept player class and Liara (in the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack). The power launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense mass effect field. The field creates a warp in the space-time continuum, creating a gravity well akin to a black hole. Unprotected enemies are drawn into the Singularity and held briefly helpless in orbit while protected enemies are held in place. The singularity will drain any shields, armor, or biotic barriers of enemies over time. This power can be detonated by Warp if it lands on an affected target during the duration. Unlike singularity in Mass Effect, any enemy wandering into the gravity well of a singularity after it has been created will be also be pulled into orbit. This power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. Upon impact, it will create the Singularity. Liara's Singularity travels in a straight line, instantly creating a singularity at the targeted location. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 20.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.25 meters **'Hold Duration': 5.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 2.00 *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 25.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.50 meters **'Hold Duration': 6.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 3.00 *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 30.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.75 meters **'Hold Duration': 7.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 4.00 Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Singularity *Your singularity sphere can hold numerous enemies helpless for a long period. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 45.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.75 meters **'Hold Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 6.00 Wide Singularity *The radius of your singularity sphere's gravitational pull increases. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 30.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Hold Duration': 7.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 4.00 Availability *Adept *Liara T'Soni Player Notes *Protected targets within the radius periodically take a small amount of damage and are staggered for a short time. The protected target may attempt to escape (which can either occasionally be successful or result in being sucked into the Singularity again) or attempt to attack (which may be interrupted by the next stagger/damage cycle the Singularity performs). Holding a protected target will eventually cause the singularity to collapse. Heavy Singularity can hold protected targets much longer than Wide Singularity. *Protected enemies with long action times (slow firing weapons, slow biotic attacks) may become effectively incapacitated for the duration of the Singularity. Singularity works well against many advancing enemies like Geth Hunters, krogan, Harbinger (Collector), and Scions. *The hold duration is scaled down by target size (60% for large targets).http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/128/index/1143264 *Protected Geth Primes, Klixen, Varren, FENRIS, YMIR Mechs, and bosses are not affected by Singularity. *Damage is scaled by anything that increases power damage. *Targets may escape the singularity upon loosing their protection. Evolving to Heavy singularity increases the chances that the target won't escape. *At rank 1 and 2, the radius is too small to reliably affect targets behind cover. At rank 3 and 4, the radius is enough to affect most targets behind cover. *A warp detonation only does 1x Warp damage to the target as opposed to 2x for pulled targets. *Floating enemies are rag-dolled and take 2x weapon damage (protected enemies, even when held only take normal damage). Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2